


Don't play with my heart

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Opposing teams, different schools, highschool girlfriends, volley ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Winning is all that matters and everyone knows that there are no higher stakes than at a highschool girl's volleyball match. But when the two team captains seem to have wondering eyes, the fate of the match may hang in the balance.





	Don't play with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

The match may have started out fun and friendly but at 5-6 in the third set, shit had gotten serious.   
Clary had skinned her knee on a particularly hard save at the end of the second set, her arms where aching and the finger was probably sprained but none of that mattered.   
Tonight, only one thing mattered. Winning. They had been fighting to get here all year and besides she couldn’t lose, not when the opposing passer was distractingly hot.   
The ref whistled for play to continue after the time out. Clary was up to serve and at 5 to 6 for the other team, she couldn’t afford to make a mistake.   
“It’s long!” the announcement came from the other side of the net as the team replaced themselves following their captain’s prediction. Clary smiled, the pretty brunette had obviously studied her game but Clary still had a couple secrets. She shot her opponent a blinding smile before throwing her ball and hitting it. Her trajectory was perfect, the ball hit the ground before the opposing team could do anything about it, right in the whole they had made in order to cover the back of the pitch.   
Risking another look while the ball was rolled back to her, she noticed that Isabelle wasn’t smiling anymore. She was preparing herself for the ball, knees bent, face focused. Clary served, it was receptioned immediately and sent to the passer. The attack was perfect, it hit the back right corner, undefendable. Now when Clary looked it was Isabelle’s turn to smile.   
6-7, the game was on, who would be the first to make it to eleven?

Twenty minutes later the two teams when slumped on opposite sides of the changing room. They had been playing against each other for years and despite the angry faces of Izzy’s team and the smiles on Clary’s, the opposing schools would be ready to fight for the win all over again come next year.  
After having showered and changed into clean clothes, Clary made her way to the front of the gym.  
“Good game tonight.”   
“Yeah it was fun, especially since we won.” Clary dodged the fist Isabelle had playfully thrown her way, instead grabbing her hand and keeping it between hers as the two made their way to Isabelle’s car.  
“You may have won tonight, but just you wait. Next game, we are gonna kill you.”   
“Umm, I look forward to that, you look hot when you’re angry.” she wasn’t fast enough to avoid the hit that time and they were laughing as they arrived at the car, Isabelle taking advantage of the distraction to pull her girlfriend in for deep kiss.   
“Even if you continually beat me at volleyball, I still love you.”  
“Umm, love you too. Especially when I beat you at volleyball.”


End file.
